Contract of Harmony
by Kjrs
Summary: Cosmos entered a contract with Cid of Lufaine to find out what is stronger, the forces of harmony of disorder. Skuld tries to dissuade her mother from going. Oneshot.


**Contract of Harmony**

Summary: Cosmos entered a contract with Cid of Lufaine to find out what is stronger, the forces of harmony of disorder. Skuld tries to dissuade her mother from going. Oh my Goddess/Dissidia crossover. Oneshot.

Author's Note: I was just watching Oh My Goddess the other day and was looking through the crossovers here in FFnet when I noticed that there aren't enough crossover for Oh My Goddess. I was thinking I'd write one when I thought about Dissidia and how they never explained where Cosmos came from and who the mother of Belldandy and Skuld were and this came up! At first it was originally Belldandy who confronts Cosmos but the way that the dialogue came out didn't fit her personality at all so I decided to exchange Skuld in her place. Please enjoy!

The tapping of little feet filled the air as a girl walked up to the golden Goddess standing in the middle of the ethereal garden.

"Mother, are you sure about this?"

The fair haired Goddess turned to meet the eyes of her youngest daughter, which she noted to be shining with thinly veiled tears. Her heart broke again when she thought about how she'd have to abandon her darling children and her love. It was her duty, however, as the Goddess of Harmony and co-ruler of the universe, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her child begging her to stay will make the least of a difference, no matter how many times she tries. And it only breaks both of their hearts each time she does. 

"Skuld, you know I don't have much of a choice on this matter."

"You're a Goddess First Class, Special Duty, Unlimited license for Almighty's sake! You have the power to break this cycle on your own!"

Despite having existed for many centuries Skuld still had much to learn, the virtue of patience and wisdom being a few, as well as Cosmos knows. It makes her sad to think that she cannot be the one to teach her thus, but she has no choice in this matter. Goddesses fulfill the wish of everyone but her own, and this too Skuld must learn without her.

"Having the power and being able to exercise that power are two entirely different things Skuld. I've entered a contract and must see it to the end. Surely this is clear to you?"

"But mother! It was Shinryu that entered the contract, not you!"

"Shinryu can only fulfill the contract if I give him my powers my darling, so in essence this is as much my contract as it is his. I've explained this to you countless times."

"You will die, time and again mother just for the sake of fulfilling this twisted contract! Do you truly want this destiny?"

Her eyes shone when more tears threatened to spill at the thought of her mother being hurt for some selfish man's wish. Her mother was the Great Goddess of Harmony, and such a destiny is not what she deserved! She should stay here and co-rule with the Almighty in heaven, where she belonged! Those were the thoughts that went through Skuld's mind as she begged and pleaded desperately for her mother to stay in heaven, and more importantly in her eyes, with _her_.

"I apologize to you my darling but it must be done. I'm sorry I will never see you grow into the beautiful woman I know you will become. Give my love to Urd and Belldandy and tell Almighty to be careful when granting the wishes of an unfortunate boy shadowed by the star of misfortune."

With these puzzling last words a golden glow consumed her as she vanished, leaving the garden and her beloved child in this one place that she would always call home.

"Mother!"

Skuld fell to the floor on her knees as tears fell from her eyes. Grief tore through her heart and mind as it finally hit her in full how she'd never see her mother again and how she would have to destroy and die in an endless cycle of strife and war. Though there were many Goddesses in heaven none of them could ever match to her innate beauty and strength. And most importantly, none of them would her take her mother's place in her heart.

"Mother…please come back…"


End file.
